Phytic acid, also known as inositol hexaphosphate, is a myo-inositol molecule in which all the hydroxy groups have been replaced by phosphate groups as shown in FIG. 1. Phytic acid is the source of up to 85% of the total phosphorus in many cereals and legumes. Phytate comprises the salts of phytic acid. Phytic acid is believed to reduce the bioavailability of essential minerals by forming complexes with them. Also, it may influence the functional and nutritional value of proteins.
In initial experimentation regarding the determination of effects of ion exchangers on various forms of proteins, it was confirmed that phytate could be removed by various exchangers. Although removal of phytate from protein using ion exchangers is well documented in the literature, a successful commercial application using ion exchange technology to remove phytate from protein had not been developed. Common problems encountered with ion exchange processes have included poor protein recovery (i.e. protein adhered to the ion exchange surface) and inability of the protein slurry to pass through a column containing resins (resulting in high pressure drop and a plugged column). "A plugged column" is a column in which precipitated protein has gelatinized in and around the ion exchange media, obstructing or preventing flow. The ion exchange process which is disclosed herein has overcome these obstacles and exhibits excellent flow characteristics, good protein recoveries, and good phytate removal.